


Flowers

by LadyConstellation



Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: Adrien has had a lot of interesting experiences in the flower shop, although none have quite stuck with him as much as the fateful day Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked into the room.Her blue eyes had been blazing with fury as she walked up to him, slammed some money on the counter, and said, “Alright, this is gonna sound weird, but how do you passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”You know, as you do.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Flowers

It had been a rather slow day at the flower shop during Adrien’s shift– maybe one or two rose bouquets, a couple pre-made assorted flowers, too. He’d just been about to doze off when a furious looking girl around his age stormed up to the counter. 

She slammed a twenty-dollar bill in front of him, blue eyes blazing. “Alright, this is gonna sound weird, but how do you passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?” 

Adrien did a double-take, blinking in confusion, “I’m sorry… what?” 

“Oh, well I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me,” The girl laughed nervously, “He’s obsessed with flowers and their meanings, so I need a bouquet that passive-aggressively says fuck you.” 

“Are you okay?” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, “I’m so sorry, that was totally inappropriate,” 

She waved him off, “Don’t worry, it’s fine. About that bouquet, though?” 

Adrien began walking around pointing out specific flowers, “Alright. You’d want a bouquet of geraniums, those mean stupidity; foxglove, that one means insincerity; meadowsweet, uselessness; yellow carnations, those mean you have disappointed me; and then orange lilies for hatred.” 

He pulled all the flowers together, tying them together with a white silk ribbon, “This look good?” 

“Wow,” She whistled, “That was surprisingly fast.” 

He shrugged, “I saw a bouquet like it on Tumblr once,” 

“Alright,” Taking the bouquet from his hands, she nodded towards the money on the counter, “Will that cover it?” 

Adrien nodded, “Yeah, that’ll be good. And, uh, good luck with your awful boyfriend…?” 

“Marinette,” She smiled, “My name is Marinette,” 

He watched as she backed out of the door, smiling at him all the while, “Marinette,” Adrien whispered. 


End file.
